


深度清理

by Say_527



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 有什么比菲利普新定制的20种香味的洗发露以及8瓶超大瓶装的香水还要好的东西吗？在晚上，菲利普的回答是，当然。
Relationships: Philip of Woolworth/the page
Kudos: 3





	深度清理

这是他们走出那个奇妙森林的第一分钟，并且我们的骑士先生在抖落自己肩膀的灰之后向神明发誓，他是不会再回忆他待在这种砾石遍地的地方的37个小时的。  
“先…先生！哦，抱歉！”显而易见的，一身轻松的他忘了点什么。菲利普甩了甩头发，转过身去，虽然这让他头发上的灰飘洒得到处都是。菲利普身后的卷发男人重心不稳地往前跌了几步，虽然这离骑士还有不少的距离，但菲利普仍然退了几步并且捂住自己的鼻子。  
“赛尔文特——走快点，如果你真的想让我继续在这鬼地方睡一个晚上的话，那么就把你的脚停下吧！”  
赛尔文特稳住了自己背上的行李，呼了口气才回答道，“当然不会的，先生！”天哪，他真想好好睡一觉，不过不是在岩石上。  
“请相信我能够带着您那新定制的20种香味的洗发露以及8瓶超大瓶装的香水还有……”  
如果不是菲利普知道他的小侍从真的只是在表达那从头发丝都看得出来的忠心耿耿的话，他或许真的会因为这些例子恼羞成怒。当然，他还是在将身体转向走向旅馆的方向前呵止了这样的行为，“别说了！”  
“好的，先生！”赛尔文特的肩膀在打颤，他确实累惨了，但他还是尽量大声地回应了他的主人，不过他所服侍的骑士先生不怎么在意就是了。  
  
当他们俩——或者说骑士和他的侍从，终于拿着那张门卡（其实那是一张印着不明生物口水的纸条，不过作用没什么差别）走进了那间被高贵骑士嫌弃的房间。  
“好吧，好吧！不过在这睡一觉，就这样。”菲利普先是注意到了那半开半掩的浴室门，然后漫不经心地扫视了一圈。  
“是——啊。”赛尔文特终于把这些压在他背上的背包放在了桌子上，当然，轻轻地，毕竟里头的玻璃罐可是贵重物品。  
现在，他应该可以好好休息一下了吧？赛尔文特只注意着那张摆在边上的小沙发，睡一觉吧，让他休息几个小时。当他几乎是把朝向小沙发的步子迈出去之前，他又听见了自己主人的命令。  
“我可从不脏兮兮地结束冒险——洗个澡去。”  
哦，他能怎么办呢，侍从的条件反射促使他把那句“好的先生”说了出去。  
这是种暗示，而他的主人确实又想这么做了——他即使这不常见。赛尔文特脱掉外衣的动作比他想出结论的速度快多了。  
  
  
菲利普坐在床沿上，看着自己的前方，脸上的笑容若有若无，眼神说不上多炽热。  
赛尔文特仍然会对这样的事情羞涩——或许只有一点点，他从小就知道自己要做什么。他深褐色的卷发因为汗水的不断地浸出而变得湿黏，在这昏黄的光下倾近于一种更深的色泽。衣服被他撩起，小腹，胸口，然后是脖颈，灰暗的衣服下藏着白皙的皮肤，如同蒲公英的绒毛被风吹过后在原野上留下的痕迹那样亮眼。  
他不敢有太大的动作，赛尔文特想让灰尘别那么张扬，打扰到了他的主人，可他还是忍不住在脱掉上衣之后微微摇了摇头，不让自己的发丝挡住视线。  
手已经颤巍巍地伸到了他的下装，赛尔文特解开自己的裤带，缓缓地往下拽——但他的经验已经让你很难读懂，他到底是妄图休息还是在卖弄他那接近纯情的风韵。  
当最后一件衣服落在地上时，“去看看水温。”菲利普说。  
赛尔文特有些僵直地转过身去，进到浴室里也没敢关上门。当他蹲下时，他大腿根部的性爱痕迹才露了出来。赛尔文特身上的痕迹似乎总是需要很久的时间才能完全消除掉。菲利普盯着那些暧昧的痕印，眼睛眨了眨。他们其实很久没有这样做过了，15天还是一个月，其实他不怎么在意。  
那些痕迹从来不会完全离开赛尔文特的身体，因为骑士先生不允许他的标记消失掉，更何况他总是喜欢那处的软肉——赛尔文特光着腿跪在他身边的样子很动人。  
水声响起了，水滴跳到了这个羞怯的男人身上，一滴，两滴，冰凉的，火热的……水的痕迹让赛尔文特的皮肤变得亮晶晶的，水雾朦胧，他看着像是水里的影子，好像一碰就碎了。  
只是调节一下水温，能费得了多少时间呢。菲利普在意识到自己硬了之前听见了赛尔文特的声音，“菲利普先生…”  
“菲利普先生？”赛尔文特的声音像是被水雾软化了一样，菲利普几乎能从里面听出牛奶的味道——他的侍从似乎意外地让人激动，各种意义上来说。  
菲利普站起，摸上了赛尔文特的腰，水滴让这个瘦弱男人的腰肢多了点湿漉漉的色情。  
赛尔文特的手伸向了他的先生，衣领敞开的面积随着他腰肢与菲利普接触的面积而增大着，其实他想躲的，很难看出他害怕这种像羽毛一样的抚摸，因为身体告诉他需要习惯，而他的思维似乎正因为他们此时呼吸的交织而更加混乱了，导致自己的脑子里此时仅仅想着些直白的东西。  
他的手碰到了那处硬的，火热的地方，但他其实并不是个羞涩的会在这时候收回手的家伙了，他的呻吟加大了些，像是在提醒彼此什么。当赛尔文特的手碰到了菲利普的阴茎时，他主人的声音又响起了，“进去吧…”不得不说，菲利普总是在情爱方面温柔得让他的仆从痴迷。  
  
水冲了下来，就在他这个愣神的时刻，在菲利普打开水流开关的一瞬间。  
像把呼吸的炽热刺激上岸了。赛尔文特那可怜兮兮的浪漫细胞在这时候聚拢了，让那些吻与爱的痕迹在身上滋养出了新的花瓣。  
嘴唇和手指在他的锁骨上流连，湿热的水帘在赛尔文特的胸前垂下。四肢漂浮，像是不断地在水中放开。水流和喘息在大脑中占据了一样的地位，混淆了视听，赛尔文特一时间不知道是水流在求欢，还是喘息抚慰着他。  
痒。他的卷发已经很久没有剪过了，在汗湿的时候会不知好歹地黏在脖子上，更何况现在水流已经打上了它的主意。又是几个吻，落在了他已经被水冲洗过的脖颈上。  
或许这太过了，赛尔文特有些惶恐地动了动手指，像是制止某个动作或者牵起谁的手。但其实关于亲吻这撩拨人的场景并没有他想象的那样长久。  
水停的时候他早就湿淋淋的了。赛尔文特这次没有让自己的动作迟缓下来，而是在他的主人说出“帮我舔舔”这句话之前，就已经面对着菲利普跪坐了下来。  
膝盖立在地面上，发出只有他自己听得见的声音，水滴像是钻进了骨头里，让他觉得难受。赛尔文特的手摸上了菲利普已经抬了头的性器，从根部一直向外撸动，他的眼睛根本离不开这不知道进入过他身体多少次的东西，只能注意到挺立的柱身和压抑着欲望的顶部。  
赛尔文特的手从顶端又滑到了最根部，手指停留在囊袋上，娴熟得让他自己都来不及羞耻。处于完全顺从状态的男人张开了嘴巴，唇瓣因为水滴的滋润变得红润，是带有时效性的魅力。  
“唔…”他含住了自己手中性器的龟头，呻吟欲擒故纵地发出一半，舌头又开始了原始的动作。赛尔文特大张着嘴，确保自己的牙齿碰不到主人的下身，而用舌头去安慰那蓬勃的性欲。菲利普的手在这时情不自禁地放在了侍从的后脑，以确保他自己能够得到最畅快的感受。  
纤弱的侍从其实并不显得女气，反而多了些让人不自觉宠爱的魔力。他殷勤地舔着柱身，手指在鼓鼓的囊袋旁挑逗，龟头强势地占尽了口腔的往来呼吸，却又将其带进了更深层的柔软。赛尔文特其实无法控制自己生理上的反应，但要知道，他忠诚地将主人的性器含得更深了些，用喉腔不住的收缩来愉悦这个在他身上享受的男人。  
菲利普在愉悦的时候通常会大声笑起来，但在性爱中并不会，他的声音比平日沙哑，像是将声音悉数吞进了咽喉，“嗯…再含深点。”  
这是个麻烦事，赛尔文特对于口交只有这点小看法，他在又一次深喉结束之后咳了起来，这强烈的窒息感让他眼角发红，泪水在眼眶里打转。但这种抚慰方式确实能带来许多连锁反应——例如他那已经湿黏的后穴。赛尔文特收缩了几下臀部的肌肉，虽然从他红着的脸上看不出空虚和瘙痒，但他扭动的腰确实在诉说点什么，而困意早就被性爱的刺激扔到不知道哪里去了。  
性器已经被他的唾液照顾得湿滑了，赛尔文特吞了口唾沫，手上的动作没有停下过，他仰起头，又在口中含入了性器的一小部分。无辜地眨眨眼，像是真的不知道发生了什么，但还没有被吞下的津液仍然挂在嘴角，轻飘飘地炫耀着。  
这双属于仆人的手摸上了主人的大腿，力道比摩挲更加暧昧。  
水又一次淋在了他们两人身上，而赛尔文特的膝盖这时已经变成了显眼的粉红色，他摇摇晃晃地被自己的主人拉起来，光看动作还有些强迫的味道，但这个被肏熟了的侍从知道自己的真实想法——如果可以被满足的话……  
  
“啊！”墙壁的冰凉并不会因为温水而改变，所以当赛尔文特的乳头被故意地按到墙壁上时，他的呻吟不再那么浅淡了。  
菲利普的两根手指深入进了这被开发过的小径，他只能从中的湿软中联想到泥泞或者花泥。  
“先生，我…我可以自己来的…”浴室的地板似乎增加了些柔和的特性，赛尔文特的腰动了动，明明是想阻止菲利普在自己后穴里的动作，但顺从的本性和发抖的肩膀让他难以继续下去，而妄图吞吐得更深了。  
手指深入了这早就被开发得成熟的幽谷，轻轻一勾，像是压出了汁水或蜜。他的想法本是突然来临，但菲利普似乎并不后端详他的侍从的身后——菲利普没看过这朵绽开的花，即使这是他一手栽培出的。  
很难否认，菲利普是个调情方面的高手，即使你不能从言语上感受到这点，但赛尔文特可以用自己已经酸软无力的腰来证明，他的骑士先生熟悉他的每一个敏感点。  
所以，他的呻吟不再那么遮遮掩掩，如果他的放浪可以换来更短暂的的等待的话，赛尔文特当然愿意这样做。  
“唔…啊，请…请您快一点…”他的喘息声似乎都泛着热气，正是处于欲望里的情感，而他腰肢的摆动更是如此。  
骑士先生当然知道自己的魅力所在，他的胡子微微扎到了侍从的肩膀，但他嗓音低沉的味道足以把赛尔文特迷得晕头倒向，“你想要什么，嗯？”  
本以为在这之后或许会是羞涩的“嗯哼”声，但没想到，赛尔文特像是摒弃了这些礼数，他说，“我想让您插进来…我好痒…啊！”  
菲利普的手摸上了他压制住的男人的腰肢，感受水流在皮肤上划过的快意，而正是这个举动，让赛尔文特不自觉地声音变调，但更让这个被压抑了许久的男人兴奋的事是戳在他穴口的性器。  
水流从他的胸前流过，温暖与冰凉产生了奇妙的触感。他微微抬起屁股，极瘦的腰努力伸展，“求您了…”但在他一心只想着得到满足的时刻时，他的恳求并没有那么诚恳。  
  
进来了。赛尔文特觉得自己的腿确实在打颤，突然的满足让他的呼吸加快，鼻腔里都是水汽，呼吸时都有股湿热。他没办法不仰起头，全身都因为这样的进入起了反应。  
菲利普捏了捏赛尔文特的臀肉，让穴口也被牵连到，掀起一阵抽搐。菲利普也喘着粗气，在水流中，脊背绷得紧紧的，等待一个猎物松懈的时机。  
如果说赛尔文特有什么优点，那么应该就是永远认得清楚自己的身份。他努力努力地放松甬道，想要成为一只合格的猎物，但仍然紧致的后穴不舍得减少吞吐的多少，即使他也渴望深入。处于雌伏状态的侍从又开始撸动自己的性器，时不时触碰到墙壁的刺激让他晕乎乎的。  
但他接受的比他想象的要快。当菲利普又深入了几分之后，赛尔文特并没有觉得疼痛，反而他贪心地想扭着臀索取更多。  
头发早早地被打湿了，灰溜溜地黏在自己的脖颈旁；水流仍然温热，落在他们身上，滴在了他们身体交合的地方；骑士带着胜利的姿态深入了。  
在完全进入后，菲利普原先的温柔有些挂不住了，但他身下的人绝不会因为粗暴而抗拒此次性爱。  
赛尔文特的身体其实很让他满意，他喜欢那瘦弱的腰和大腿，以及这一步步让他开发出的幽谷，但他不会迷恋这些特质，永远。  
  
水流潺潺，上下都是。  
更加湿黏的溪水从赛尔文特的甬道中流了出来，菲利普的下身正被这些爱液润滑和包裹着。  
囊袋拍打在臀肉上的声音算不上多响，但这样的声音在水流和呻吟之间显得更加直白。挺入和抽出时，菲利普甚至能够低头看见内里的红肉被少许带出的景观。  
“你得帮我好好洗洗，”菲利普手轻轻一碰，水又关上了，他额头上的水滴落在赛尔文特的身上，“用你身上的水怎么样？”  
“好…好的，先生…”在这时候，侍从的回答可不再无关紧要。  
性器在臀肉的中间进出，如同用雪白的肉供养起了。菲利普的手抚上了赛尔文特的乳头，湿淋淋的，双手在他的胸膛上打着圈。赛尔文特的腰不自觉地迎合他主人的抽插，胸口的异样延伸到了脊背，酸软的双腿勉强站立。  
“好舒服…请…请您慢一点，我…我好舒服…”呻吟声变得绵长，他的表现有些不知廉耻，但他已经在矛盾的身体情况下做出了自己真实的选择。  
明明水流冲刷的感觉还没有消失，但菲利普又觉得口干舌燥起来，他的胸膛紧紧贴在赛尔文特的干瘦的背上，皮肤与皮肤之间，水在缝隙里游走。  
他可不会放慢速度。水渍从他们的身上延伸开来，情欲的水花绽放在每一处，透明的花瓣被抽插的动作毫不怜惜地冲击到了地面。  
赛尔文特又哭了起来，像是受到了委屈，但你真正弯下腰去询问缘由时，他却会撅起白花花的臀部告诉你，他只是想被满足得更多。而菲利普是早就知道的。  
菲利普拍了拍赛尔文特的屁股，激起仅有的肉晕，“来自己动动。”然后无情地抽出了自己的性器。  
赛尔文特是不想的，他的意识已经有些承受不住这样的性欲了，但他不会对自己的主人说不，所以他前后挺动着腰，臀部已经习惯性地撅起，收缩穴口，又是一些液体轻轻溢出，一副邀请的样子。  
或许是后穴中自我润滑得过头了，在赛尔文特挺动的几次中，他都没能将那根火热的阴茎吃身体里，反而只是用臀肉沾上了菲利普身上的水，一股欲情故纵的味道。  
赛尔文特有些急了，但菲利普却无动于衷，反而饶有兴致地看着他用手直接握住了自己的龟头，再尽力撅起屁股，想把他自己送上去。  
“求您动一动…”赛尔文特的请求声小极了。  
“什么？”菲利普当然听清楚了，但他仍然问了一遍。“可是我累了。”他又说，但事实是——当然没有。  
赛尔文特不再说话了，他腰肢摆动的幅度不大，导致阴茎进入的部分也堪堪叫个开头。这很难让他满足，毕竟高潮离他已经很近了。但菲利普却悠闲得可以，湿热的后穴像是专属于他的套袋，更别提这轻轻柔柔的照顾。  
“你想要什么？”骑士先生发问了，语气却和诱惑人的恶魔们没什么区别，“直白点。”其实他也到了发泄的临界点，但他喜欢在性事上忍耐些，或者说，恶劣些。  
“我想让您干我，狠狠地把我干哭…唔！”在沉默片刻后，赛尔文特像是寻求解脱那样说了出来，带着他的哭腔。但当他的话音落下，他就像是被掐住脖子那样沉默了。因为他的思想已经无力承受来自主人的猛干了，一片空白的脑海中存在着触电般的快感。  
他射了出来，精液落在了水中。  
菲利普也在最后一次冲刺中发泄了出来，乳白色的液体舔舐着赛尔文特的脊背，分外亮眼。  
  
  
菲利普在性爱过后休息得很好，但赛尔文特似乎没了睡意。  
其实在他们结束“淋浴”之后，菲利普和他一起躺在了床上。但菲利普平和的呼吸声不是助眠曲，赛尔文特没法好好的闭上眼睛。  
所以他走开了。  
他不敢坐在沙发上，臀部传来的胀痛感在性爱中被刺激掩盖了，但现在可没了那种让人心跳加快的气氛。赛尔文特跪坐在沙发上，看见了自己手臂上的吻痕。  
他想起菲利普刚刚用来调情的话，你想要什么。  
赛尔文特永远不会忘记嘴唇和舌头与他皮肤相遇的感觉的，这很美好，带上这点体验，他似乎能感受到亲吻的魅力了。不过也仅仅是感受到，毕竟没人会和他相吻，更何况他身边通常只有一个人。  
他看向自己躺在床铺上的主人。  
如果可以的话，请您吻吻我吧。


End file.
